


The Cat Rescue

by wickedorin



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: AU, Cat, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for a drabble request on AwaitingMassProduction: "Asimov is let outside for a while and gets stuck up in a tree; what follows. Would  love some casual fluff between Kurou|Argente|the cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff-fluff with a little bit of “adventure”… kind of. And an experience that many cat owners can relate to.

“I’m sorry. Kurou, I’m so sorry, I just— I just thought that…”  
  
“You meant no harm.” The android assured, carefully scanning the area before moving forward a bit more. Asimov had to be _somewhere_ nearby if he was only let out approximately 15 minutes previous…  
  
“I mean, he used to be a stray, so I thought when he was at the front door, he… I don’t know. Had a girlfriend or something?” Argente reasoned, even if his voice fell a little close to panic.  
  
“Argente, it is alright, we will find him.” Of that, he was certain. The park in the block diagonal to their apartment seemed like the most obvious place to find a cat, and yet all of his scans for additional heat sources came out negative. Perhaps another walk around the apartment would be in their best interest—  
  
And then a meow. A little higher-pitched than Asimov’s standard sounds tended to be, and certainly not from anywhere expected. Kurou simply looked up. “Ah.”  
  
Which was confusing, to say the least. “Ah?” It wasn’t made any clearer when the android simply _pointed_ , but then Argente’s eyes followed and… “Oh.”  
  
Asimov meowed again, perhaps even a slight bit more desperately. He’d managed to _climb_ the tree just fine, but getting down… Well, that clearly hadn’t been his focus.  
  
“Asimov, jump.” Kurou attempted to command the feline. “You have no reason to worry, I will catch you.”  
  
“I don’t think he’s going to go for that…” Argente suggested, taking note of the way the cat was clinging somewhat obviously to a high branch, eyes impossibly wide. “You’ll have to climb up and get him.”  
  
Blinking, Kurou looked at the clone, and then up again. “While I am close to human weight, I still have a relatively heavy frame. Would it not be wiser for you to try to scale the tree?”  
  
“Me?” Never once in his life had Argente come up with a _desire_ to climb a tree, nevermind a willingness. “I-I… Well, he’s your cat. He probably wouldn’t listen to me.”  
  
“Do you dislike heights?” The android’s question was purely innocent, not even bothering to look away from his study of the tree’s branches. If he was very careful, he could pick out a sturdy-looking path to get to Asimov. Getting down was likely to present its own challenges, but so long as he could keep the cat calm and get a feel for the flexibility of the branches, he was confident that he could succeed.  
  
The answer came as a bit of a surprise once Argente had actually thought about it. “I don’t know.”  
  
With a little nod mostly to himself, Kurou regarded the clone. “Perhaps we should test it at some point. For the moment, I believe that I can safely acquire him and make the journey back.”  
  
“Are you sure?” It was a little silly to ask, to say the least, but even so. “I mean, I wouldn’t want either of you to get hurt…”  
  
After another couple of seconds of looking upward, Kurou assured, “Should I fall, I will land safely. The goal however is to retrieve Asimov and slowly make my way back down so as not to startle him. I believe that I am capable.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Argente nodded. “Okay, but… be careful.”  
  
“I do intend to.” Kurou assured, giving one last visual inspection of the tree. “Thank you. And please move back a bit. ‘Just in case’.”  
  
An android climbing a tree was not exactly like a human doing the same task. That was in part simply thanks to Kurou’s strength, not to mention his ability to balance instantly. It was quite the sight to watch him move, not too unlike a cat himself in the unexpectedly fluid way that he managed to move from branch to branch, pulling himself up before smoothly transitioning to another. As he did finally come to the branch that notably had a still very wide-eyed cat attached to it, he was a little at a loss as to how he was going to convince Asimov to let go. Well, surely he should make his intentions clear. “Asimov, I have come to help you down.”  
  
“I think he might need you to pick him up, Kurou.” Argente offered helpfully from the ground.  
  
“I have to agree with your assessment.” He admitted, noting that he was being directly stared at… but no move was actually made. Readjusting his weight, he reached out with one hand. “You will have to let go first. I will bring you toward me as you do so, alright? You will be safe, do not worry.”  
  
The cat was either fully capable of understanding, or simply not listening to begin with. Either way, he _did_ let go of that branch, moving lightning fast to climb up Kurou’s arm and simply attach himself to the android’s shoulder.  
  
That was ever so slightly thoroughly unpleasant. “Ah. ‘Ow’ is the proper expression, is it not?”  
  
Blinking, the clone supplied, “U-um, why?”  
  
“The same claws that were holding Asimov to the tree branch are currently holding Asimov to my shoulder.” The android explained just as calmly as always. “I must admit that I do not like it very much at all. Though I will attempt to climb down now.”  
  
Argente’s hand was over his mouth for a second before he admitted, “Oh Kurou, I’m so sorry. Maybe I should have gone up after all…”  
  
“It is fine. I will heal faster than you would have.” _Unpleasant_ , but fine. Particularly when he reached for a stabilizing branch with the arm that Asimov was partly attached to, causing the cat to grasp on more tightly. “Ow.”  
  
It was… it was awful. It really was. Awful and unfair and just… just terrible. So why Argente started to feel laughter bubbling up was really far beyond him. It just couldn’t be _stopped_ , those little giggles, and worse yet they were impossible to hide.  
  
“This is really less than humorous.” Kurou protested, making his way downward along with a whining meow coming from the attached cat. “Though you are not helping as much as you could be, Asimov.”  
  
That didn’t help the laughter any. It was very much just the opposite, even when the last branch broke, Kurou unexpectedly needing to land directly on the ground in a cat-like crouch. For whatever reason, it just seemed so _funny_ , laughter momentarily overcoming everything else.  
  
The urge to brush himself off came more from an old habit of his origin than anything else, the android pausing in the middle of the unnecessary process. There was something very much in need of being addressed… “Ow, Asimov. Do you understand ‘ow’? Please relinquish your clawed hold.”  
  
Still giggling just a bit, Argente reached for the still-frazzled cat. “Poor thing, come here.” Even between little stifled laughs, he managed to get Asimov to lot go—  
  
Just not without tearing at the android’s clothing a bit. And of course, at that synthetic skin beneath. Kurou flinched hard but made no sound, otherwise not moving for a few seconds before still very calmly commenting, “Ow.”  
  
Terrible as it was, that caused another little bout of giggling. “I’m sorry. I really, really am. To both of you. Sorry.” Argente apologized through giggles and drawing breaths, still holding the very slow-to-relax cat against his chest. “Maybe he should be indoor-only or something…”  
  
Tilting his head as he reached out to pet Asimov, Kurou suggested, “Perhaps I can inquire about a small tracking device from Dr. Saito. We could fit it to a collar for him. Though he would be safer inside.”  
  
Considering that the poor thing was still trembling a little against him, the clone had to agree. “Well, maybe he’ll think about it a little more when he wants out again. Are you okay?”  
  
With another little tilt of the android’s head, he considered the question; then nodded. “The clawed area is still— ‘Tender’. But healing quickly.”  
  
“Good.” Argente responded with a little sigh, handing Asimov over to “his person” for the simple desire to do so. “Should I… make something to eat, or..?”  
  
“It was a rather harrowing experience.” Kurou responded. “Perhaps you should try to make something else that you have never made before in order to balance the dynamic between us.”  
  
Blinking at first as Kurou began walking back to the apartment, he then laughed and followed. “I guess I can do that.”  
  
“Perhaps something with tuna.” The android suggested. “So that Asimov will not feel left out.”  
  
Argente snorted. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
